


pleasure for two

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: sometimes a little competition can be fun
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	pleasure for two

He hadn't intended to start his morning with a mouth full of cock, but he's not complaining. 

They had stayed up late the night before; Corn’s birthday celebration having lasted much longer than they had planned. But it was good, her smiling face and bright, happy laughter banishing the little cloud that always seems to follow them around this time of year.

But he didn't want to think about that right now. Not when he had Phil behind him warm and sleepy, rubbing his dick against Dan's ass as his hand stroked over Dan's hip.

"Mmm, you awake?" Phil murmured.

His face was tucked into Dan's neck, and he shivered when Phil's warm breath drifted over his skin, raising goosebumps along his arms. It made the blood rush to his groin, thickening his cock in his pants.

He couldn't help but press back and grind his ass a little, grinning to himself when he heard Phil's quiet gasp. "Do you want me to be awake?" he asked playfully.

Phil's hand fell away from his hip, his fingers sliding along Dan's lower back to slip beneath the waistband of his pants. He toyed with the material there, pulling it away from Dan's skin before letting it snap back softly, laughing at Dan's start of surprise.

"What I want is for you to be naked and in my mouth. So why don't you quit teasing and come up here?" Phil said with a playful growl.  His teeth closed gently over Dan's earlobe as his hand slipped beneath Dan's pants to cup his ass and Dan couldn't help but moan, his head tipping back to rest on Phil's shoulder.

"Oh y-yeah?" Dan stuttered, his hips thrusting back minutely as Phil's hands wandered over his skin. "What if I wanted you in my mouth instead- oh!"

Phil's hand was on his cock now, stroking over Dan lightly as he rubbed his hard dick against Dan's ass once more. His mouth had slid from Dan's ear to his throat, sucking lightly before running his teeth along the length of his neck to nibble at Dan's shoulder.

"I don't see why we can't have both," Phil said, whispering it into the kiss dampened skin of Dan's throat. "C'mere…"

Phil pulled away and rolled over onto his back before shimmying out of his pyjama bottoms. Dan followed him over and sat upon his knees, his eyes roving greedily over naked flesh as he tugged down his pants before kicking them off to the floor. He felt a pull in his gut as he watched Phil's eyes drop down to where Dan's cock sat hard and throbbing, exposed to the morning sunlight. 

Phil reached out and cupped Dan's balls gently, smirking at the noise he made in the back of his throat. "Eager, aren't you?"

He would curse him for being a prick but Phil's fingers were inching back, pressing and teasing and robbing Dan of the wits needed to offer a sarcastic reply. He rocked into the feeling, letting his eyes drift shut as he gasped in delight. 

Then those hands were on his hips, guiding and moving his body up and over Phil's chest. There was a bit of awkward shuffling then Dan sighed as Phil's mouth slipped over the tip of his cock, taking him deep in a delicious slide that made his pulse skyrocket.

"Fuck, Phil. Mmm, your mouth!"

He got lost in the feeling of warm, wet heat surrounding him until Phil chuckled around Dan's cock, his hand giving him a gentle slap on the ass before pulling off.

"You planning on being greedy then? Because I’m sure I could do a much better job with some incentive," Phil laughed, lifting his hips slightly to rub his own cock against the smooth skin beneath Dan’s chin.

He couldn’t help his own snort of laughter as he took Phil in hand, giving his length a slow stroke. He leaned down and licked at the tip, feeling a spark of delighted joy when Phil’s happy sigh turned into a choked gasp. 

“Hmmm, why don’t we just see who does the better job?" Dan offered slyly. He knows Phil’s body, knows exactly what gets him off and he’s sure he can hold off longer than Phil can and he was about to say so when Phil’s hands pulled Dan’s hips down, driving his cock into Phil’s mouth in a smooth thrust that drove him into the back of Phil’s throat. 

“Ohh, you dirty cheat,” Dan muttered breathlessly before getting to work. 

He played just as dirty as Phil. He cupped Phil’s balls in one big hand as he swallowed Phil’s dick down, rolling them carefully between his fingers. He could feel Phil moan around Dan’s cock, the vibration amplified when Phil sucked hard, his hands coming up to grab Dan’s ass as he rocked his hips up to fuck Dan’s mouth. 

The room was quiet except for the sound of wet mouths on hard flesh and muffled gasps. Dan could feel his balls drawing up as the pleasure centered in his groin, the heat burning within matched by the heat of Phil’s talented mouth. Still determined to hold off and make Phil come first, he ran his hand over the milky flesh of Phil’s inner thigh, dragging his nails down the sensitive skin in the way that Phil loved. He felt Phil’s thighs tense as Phil thrust deeper into his mouth and nearly grinned in victory, only to groan when Phil’s hands on his ass moved, spreading him open as a spit-slick finger tapped against his sensitive rim. The feeling of Phil’s finger trailing over him, circling and teasing while his mouth worked its magic on Dan’s cock sent him over the edge, balls tight as he spilled into the back of Phil’s throat.

Phil choked and swallowed, working Dan through his orgasm while he fucked Dan’s mouth, chasing his own end now with single-minded determination. Dan focused his pleasure-addled brains enough to tighten his lips around Phil and rake his nails down Phil’s thighs once more. That was all it took before Phil was coming over Dan’s tongue, his breathy little gasps loud in Dan’s ears. 

Dan let his trembling limbs collapse, flopping face down over Phil’s legs. He ignored Phil’s grunt of protest and only moved when Phil shoved at his calves.

“Christ, Dan. Shove over, will you? You’re crushing my face,” Phil whined breathlessly. 

Dan hummed and rolled off of Phil, staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. His body still tingled and thrummed with the echo of pleasure and he was content to just lay there for the rest of the day.

“Guess I did a better job then,” Phil said. His voice was hoarse from taking Dan so deep and the husky timbre of it filled Dan with a primal satisfaction. “Now get up here and give me my postcoital cuddles.”

“Oh fuck off.” He laughed, heaving himself up to crawl over and flop down next to Phil. He smiled at the way Phil immediately tucked himself along Dan’s side, nestling his head on Dan’s chest with a massive yawn. “Do you want coffee?” he asked softly, fingers combing through Phil’s bed-mussed hair before tracing over the shell of his ear.

Phil yawned again and shook his head. “Nap now, coffee later,” he murmured.

“Lazy bitch,” Dan said fondly, dropping a kiss to the sweat-dampened forehead resting on his chest. 

“A lazy bitch who sucked you dry _and_ won. Now hush and let a bitch sleep.”

Dan laughed quietly and tucked him a little closer. “Braggart.”

But Phil was already asleep, so Dan closed his eyes and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like or reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/190865733085/pleasure-for-two-rating-e-word-count-12k) if you want :)


End file.
